What could go wrong?
by Univerzes
Summary: Change, that's what she needed and that's whats shes gonna get. After leaving team Natsu, Lucy goes on a job only to run into a certain ruby eyed dragon slayer who needed help. But instead of her helping him, he helps her. What else is going to happen in the future? No one knows.
1. Change

**_Hey guys i'm back! I want to apologize for disappearing for a really, really, REALLY long time. I had a lot of things going on and even now it'll be hard to start keeping up with this fan fic because i work and school and just its hard BUT i will sure as hell try my best. This fanfiction is based on my number one couple Gajeel and Lucy. I really hope you guys will enjoy reading it as i will possibly enjoy writing it so lets get started. P.S. I do NOT own fairy tail at all. 3_**

Change. To make or become different. That was what she needed. She needed to change. She was twenty three, still dressing like a silly little high school girl in her short ass skirts, her tank tops that could hardly cover her breasts. She always thought she looked cute but no, she looked like a hooker and she knew she did. So she changed. She became different, but she didn't become different on her own though.. She had a little bit of a help.

Waking up at four in the morning, Lucy heartfillia got out of bed and started her daily routine. She took a nice warm bubble bath with her spirit plue, before taking a shower to rinse off any extra bubbles that may have lingered. She washed her hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo that had a little tint of vanilla to go along with it. Once she was done she walked into her room and stared at herself in the mirror, eyeing her body.

She thought that she had a nice body but some people always thought otherwise but she just said fuck it and ignored them. Going through her closet she eyed her clothing that no longer had the short skirts and tank tops that couldn't keep her breasts hidden. She reached for a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans along with a black long sleeved crop top that was tight and made her upper half look amazing. She grabbed some black and white vans putting them on before staring at herself in the mirror.

She admired her body turning side to side before nodding her head. She went to her make up desk and quickly put on her wings and a light color lip gloss. Checking herself out once more in the mirror she decided she looked good and grabbed her keys leaving.

Lucy enjoyed her walks to the guild because she always called out her spirit Plue to keep her company. She looked seeing the little dog wobble and being cute. Picking him up she carried him in her arms as they slowly made their way to the nosy… very nosy… guild hall.

Pushing open the door she made her way to Mirajane, while saying good morning and hello to people.

"Good morning Lucy. What can I get you?" Mira said with a smile on her lips.

"Can I get a strawberry smoothie please" Lucy replied

"Of course, and your outfit is different than normal is everything okay?" She asked with concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah Mira everything is fine. I just thought I need a big change in my life."

"Okay well… don't change to too much okay?" With a nod Mira went back to make her smoothie

Lucy's eyes watched around the guild her head tilting as she looked for a certain team. Apart of her change was she wanted to quit team natsu. After lisanna had came back she felt truly unwanted around the team. They stopped offering her to go out on jobs and have her around. They paid more attention to Lisanna than her. She couldn't blame them but at the same time… She could.

Hearing the sound of the doors crashing open jumped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the exact team she was looking for. Taking a deep breathe she stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey Luce, can we talk?" Natsu said while the others avoided her gaze.

"Yeah sure, I actually had something to tell you guys too." The blonde replied with a nod knowing where the conversation would lead

"Oh really? Then you can go first." Natsu said with one of his big goofy grins.

"I'm quitting team Natsu." She was short, blank and straight to the point, this caused the team (now ex) to look at her in shock along with the rest of the guild.

"Wait what why?" Erza said as she pushed Natsu aside. This earned a small smile from the blonde girl

 _So now she cares…_ "I'm quitting because don't think I belong in team natsu anymore."

"What are you talking about Luce?" Gray finally spoke up

" Ever since Lisanna came back all you guys have done is completely ignore me. You leave me out of everything. Going on jobs, or out of the plans. The rewards you guys either split between yourselves, or give me hardly anything. You." Lucy said pointing to Erza "you told me to leave because you and Lisanna are having girl time. When I asked to join you told me no. When I asked you the next day to go shopping you completely blew me off for her. This hasn't happened just once either, it's happened multiple times…"

Lucy's eyes went to gray. "Gray, when I asked to train with you, you told me to find someone else because you and Lisanna were training. You don't even come over anymore when I need someone to talk to or anything." She finally looked over at Natsu. "And you. You don't even talk to me anymore. You don't look at me, you don't acknowledge my existence anymore. You blow me off every time for Lisanna. You tell me you're always busy with her or you want to spend more time with her..."

"Now look. I don't blame Lisanna for anything because she didn't do anything wrong, I don't really blame you guys either because everyone missed her but it hurt. I want to change. I will not be the weak or useless heartfilia anymore. I'm going to change. And the first few steps are changing my clothes, attitude and leaving a team that doesn't appreciate me."

With that Lucy bowed and went back to her seat sitting down sipping her strawberry smoothie as everyone stared at the now shocked team. No one had expected her to leave the team. Don't get her wrong. She loved team natsu, but.. they just didn't love her anymore

"Well shit. Didn't think cosplayer had it in her to actually leave Team Natsu." Bickslow spoke seriously causing Evergreen to give him a small nod in agreement.

"Well I think she did the right thing. Why would she stay with a team that ignores her? That's not okay." With another firm nod she went back to fanning herself.

"I must agree with Miss Ever on this one. Lucy deserves to be treated better and deserves to be on a team that doesn't chose someone else over her, if they did come back from the dead." Freed spoke as he flipped through a book.

Other people began to murmur about the incident that happened. Everyone was in the guild except for a certain red eyes dragon slayer and his exceed.

After finishing her smoothie Lucy got up and walked to the request board looking for a decent job. While scanning the board for a couple of moments a certain job catches her eye. The job is decently paid, and it's a very simple one. All it says is to find a book in a cave in the woods. Doesn't see that hard. Taking the job she walked over to mirajane, who looked uncertain.

"Mira, I would like to go on this job please."

"Lucy… are you sure you want to do this. It's not too late to back out." Mira whispered

"Mira. I'm fine. It's a simple job and I want to go solo. I want to get stronger." Lucy spoke.

"But Lucy you ARE strong-"

"Then why are you acting like I'm weak?" Lucy cut mirajane off upset. "You tell me that I'm strong but the way you act is making me feel weak. You make it seem like I can't do a simple job without getting hurt or something. I love you Mirajane but this is my decision and I would really like it if you support me." Lucy spoke with a little desperation in her voice.

"I…. I just… okay Lucy. But be careful, have a nice trip.." Mira hesitantly stamped the job and handed it back to her.

"Thanks Mira" nodding the blonde grabbed the job and headed to her apartment getting ready to pack and leave for her job.

Little did Lucy know that the job she had picked wasn't as simple and easy as she thought it would be. And nor did she know who she would encounter and the challenges the two of them would face ahead in the future but hey. They're Fairy Tail, they can handle anything.

 ** _Okay guys! That's all for this chapter. I know its short and im sorry but im super sleepy buuuuut I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try to update as soon as possible. Favorite follow and leave a comment. Some people know I do in fact read and take the comments to heart and use the ideas. Bye bye for now! 3_**


	2. Saving Him

_**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter. I'm so happy that you guys are following and enjoying the story. It really does make my day and make me happy. Here is chapter two and I do NOT own fairy tail.**_

This is not how she planned this mission to go. She's wet. Tired. Covered in dirt and dry blood carrying a very heavy dragon slayer on her back while his exceed helped her… or at least ATTEMPTED to help her. Everything was suppose to go smooth as she hoped it would. She would simply find the cave, defeat any monster or beast that needed to be defeated. Grab the book and get the fuck out of there. But nooooooooo it couldn't happen like that.

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia my ass… more like UNLUCKY Lucy heartfilia" she grumbled and grunted as she tried to adjust the big lump of dragon on her.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, we.. I… I don't know what happened. They all rushed us out of nowhere. Normally we could handle them but this time we.. he…" The exceed took a shaky breathe

"Hey.. Lily it's okay don't worry about it. It happens, even to the strongest mages." She spoke spoke softly as she glanced at the exceed giving him a small smile. "I will save him, now let's hurry." With a firm nod Lily and Lucy began to quickly work their way to the cottage that she was staying at being careful to avoid running into any beasts, as they did Lucy thought back to what happened.

 _Lucy was walking through the forest, following a map before sighing softly muttering about how stupid it was for someone to hide a book in a cave. She glanced down at her eyes and gave a small smile enjoying all the memories she's had with them._

" _Alright, Let's find this book and get that money." She told herself that as she just now started to randomly wander around for an hour before she started to get mad, she noticed a cave on the side of the mountain. She ran to it and glanced in before grabbing on of her keys. She could call Loke but the last thing she needed was his perverted comments. She thought about calling virgo but the punishment comments kinda urk her but she shrugged grabbing her key._

" _Open! Gate of the Maiden Virgo!" with that her maiden spirit appeared with chains around her wrist_

" _Punishment Hime?" Virgo asked with a tilt of her head causing Lucy to sweat drop and quickly shake her head._

" _No no. I need your help. There's a book somewhere in the cave and-" A loud roar and bang was heard not too far from where they were standing. The bang caused the ground to shake, making Lucy fall to her knees._

 _Hime-" Virgo began before Lucy cut her off._

" _I know virgo. I need to get that book before it's too late so here's what we're gonna go. Virgo you are going to go get that book as fast and as SAFE as possible. I'm gonna go see what's going on and help whoever needs it, you will meet up with me immediately after getting the book. Also put the book in the spirit world so nothing happens to it understand?" Lucy spoke with seriousness._

 _Virgo stared her unsure before giving her a firm nod the two instantly parting ways. One ran into the cave while the other started running through the forest as fast as her feet could carry her. The blonde kept running before slowing down her eyes widening as she walked into the scene. What she saw not only amazed her but shocked her at the same time._

 _Gajeel and Lily both fighting two gigantic Vulcan's with sharp claws. Lily one fighting one in his combat form and sword, dodging and cutting up the vulcan. While Gajeel… Gajeel was amazing. He was flying through the air making Lucy gasp and watch in amazement but that all instantly died out as she saw another Vulcan appear and slam Gajeel to the grow three deep cuts appearing on his back causing blood… a lot of blood to appear._

 _Lily's eyes widened in horror and quickly killed the vulcan he was original fighting before moving to another one. Lucy instantly running into battle preparing her whip her hand resting on Lokes key._

" _Loke!" yelling his name caused one of the vulcans to look over at her and charge at her while lily glanced at her before going back to his fight. Loke appeared already having and understanding of what was going on._

" _Regulus Impact!" Loke yelled firing at the charging Vulcan while Lucy used her whip to trip the vulcan. As the vulcan fell his claws grazed lucy leaving claw marks on her thigh that she knew would leave a scar. The vulcan squirmed but quickly got up only to be knocked down by a maiden._

" _Hime! I got the book. Go assist Lily, me and Loke will take care of this one." Virgo spoke with rage as she looked at the blood on Lucy's leg._

" _No Virgo! Gajeel needs helps. Patch up or fix up the marks on his back the best you can please!" Lucy voice sounded desperate as she dodged another attack from the Vulcan. Virgo stared at Lucy before nodding her attention all on Gajeel._

 _Lily finished the vulcan and ran to Gajeel knowing Lucy could handle the one she was fighting but kept an eye on her to make sure. Lily helped Virgo patch up Gajeel in any way he could without crying._

 _Lucy and Loke were still fighting the Vulcan before Loke attacked it in the face causing him to drop to the ground lifeless. Lucy was panting heavily her magic slowly draining._

" _Loke… Virgo… Go back. I need to get Gajeel out of here as fast as I can before it's too late." Both of them nodded and disappeared so Lucy could regain her magic. Lucy limping over to Gajeel picked him up as gentle as possible carrying him to her cottage she was staying at, not even a minute into the walk it started raining causing lucy to curse under her breath._

 _Lucy was wet, covered in blood, dirt, and she was exhausted but all of her focus was on helping Gajeel._

As Lucy reached the cottage Lily opened the door and help her help Gajeel in. She carried him to her bedroom and laid him down gently on his stomach so she would work on his back. Virgo reappeared giving her a medical kit before disappearing. Lucy took off all Gajeel's clothes only leaving him in his boxers as she tossed them to the corner of the room. She was of course blushing but she couldn't think about that right now.

Lucy focused on cleaning his wounds then stitching them up. Gently wrapping them she sighed softly seeing as the blood had stopped. Glancing over to lily, she saw him curled up by Gajeel's feet sleeping softly. Putting a blanket on the two she moved to the living room to work on her wound. She took her pants off putting shorts on. She cleaned her wound and gently wrapped it like she did to Gajeel's.

Grabbing her Lacrima she closed her eyes and called Mira. Waiting for her to answer she leaned back closing her eyes with a deep breath trying to relax. Her eyes only reopened when Mira answered the call.

"Hi Lucy!" She spoke cheerful before her face adjusted into worry. "Lucy dear what happened?!" Mira yelled causing everyone, including master to look at the lacrima in interest.

"Mira, I wanted to tell you that I did complete my mission. But there's something you should know. Gajeel is injured. During my mission I heard a loud roar and went to check it out. I saw Gajeel and Lily fighting two Vulcans. They were fine until a third Vulcan appeared and slammed Gajeel to the ground. He left three somewhat deep claw marks in him. I had Virgo clean him up as much as she could while we were in the situation. Lily took out two while I took out the third one with the help of Loke. We're in my cottage now. We're gonna be here for a while as Gajeel is healing." Lucy spoke with a small smile.

"Lucy are you okay? Were you hurt?!" Mira yelled causing Lucy to wince.

"Shh! Don't wake Gajeel and Lily up." Lucy Scolded her.

"Sorry sorry… but are you okay?" Mira asked again but a little quieter.

In the guild a whole bunch of mumbles could be heard some questioning on how Lucy was the one ton save Gajeel, or what even truly happened in the first place. The guild knows that the two of them are the exact opposites so for the two of them to be together confuses them. But hey. Shit happens.

"Yeah I'm fine. The Vulcan that I was fighting, I tripped it with my whip and it's claw grazed my thighs." Mira gasp and went to say something. "Don't worry Mira it's not even close to being as bad as Gajeel's, and it'll leave a scar but I'm not concerned about that." Lucy spoke gently.

Master appeared in the screen and stared at Lucy, "Lucy dear, take as long as you need to. Gajeel must heal before he can come back and you tell him I said if he comes back even the slightest bit hurt I will ban him from missions okay?"

"Okay master. Bye Mira bye Master* lucy smile and cut off the call sighing softly.

She was tired. It had been a long day, but she had to make sure the dragon slayer was okay. Getting up she went back to the bedroom to check on him. As she opened the door her eyes widened as he was slowly sitting up.

She watched as he looked around the room, taking in it before his eyes snapped over to her. She let out a gasp, before smiling gently. Walking over to him she stood next to the bed staring at him.

"Bunny… what the… what happened? Why am I here?" He questioned her as his eyes narrowed at her. So answering his questions Lucy explained to him everything that happened. She watched his reactions while she spoke. His expressions were a mixture of rage and worry but mostly rage.

"I see… well thanks." He was about to get up but Lucy stopped him and explained to him what Master said about the situation causing him to growl softly. "Fuck."

"Sorry.." Lucy spoke as she looked down.

"Nah. It's not 'yer fault." He patted her head before he laid back down, closing his eyes. She stared at him before he growl.

"Get the fuck out so I can sleep before I kick you out. I might be hurt but I will kick you." This cause Lucy to squeak and run out of the room closing the door behind her.

She grabbed some spare blankets and laid down on the couch, she stared at the ceiling thinking that maybe Gajeel isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. He's rough on the outside but a sweetheart on the inside. She smiled and rolled onto her side closing her eyes, sleep slowly taking over.

The next morning Lucy woke up early. Taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she got dressed and went to the small kitchen pulling out certain things to make for breakfast. As she made breakfast Gajeel was slowly getting out of bed because he smelt the food. Walking out of the room he noticed the blonde humming.

Smirking he stalked up to her and stood behind her waiting for her to notice. As she went to turn around,looking up as she did she yelped and jumped up causing their lips to meet for a split second. Both of them stared at each other in shock, neither of them saying anything.

"I… I didn't… you were...fuck…" Lucy tried to speak but couldn't find the words as Gajeel just stared at her, a slight hunger look appearing in his eyes now.

 _ **Well thats all for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and i can't wait to write the next one. Leave comment and thought on what you thought of this chapter! Follow, Favorite and Review. See you next time!**_


	3. Heartbroken

_**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I would like to start off by saying Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope that you guys have a wonderful holiday! I'm super excited to have this chapter come together I took a nap and the idea came into my mind so let's jump right into it! I also would like to inform you guys that I do not own Fairy tail. The only thing I own is the plot.**_

Gajeel stared down at Lucy a little bit of hunger in his eyes. They kissed. Well they didn't really kiss… did they? She didn't exactly know anymore. I mean yeah their lips connected but that didn't mean it was a real kiss. All that happened was his lips met her just for a super quick second. So then why was it so awkward between the two? Also wasn't he with Levy?

"Bunny…" he growled out and went to say something before a cough came from behind Gajeel causing him to stop speaking.

"Good morning Lucy, Gajeel." The exceed spoke with a sleepy voice.

"G-Good morning Lily. Breakfast is ready…" Lucy spoke grabbing the food giving a quick glance to Gajeel their eyes meeting, before she disappeared putting the food on the table.

All three of them sat down and started eating. Lucy's thoughts went back to everything that's happened in her life from joining fairy tail to this. While Gajeel thought about what had happened his frustration slowly taking over. Meanwhile Lily sat there and smirked slightly to himself as he saw the interaction that had went down but he wasn't gonna let them know that… at least not yet.

 _Knock knock knock._ Everyone all shot out of their thoughts as they glanced at the door. Gajeel sniffed before letting out a grunt and rolling his eyes.

"Relax: it's just sparky…" he muttered not noticing how Lucy flinched before she got up and walked over to the door opening it staring at the large blonde as he stared down at her. Laxus noticed the slight sadness in her eyes and went to say something before she cut him off.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little cold.

"I can't to check up on iron ass and you." He grunted out.

"We're fine, he's fine. I'm fine. You can go now." She muttered before quickly moving to close the door only to have it be stopped by his foot.

"Luce." She winced at the nickname before walking away not wanting to deal with it because she knew where the conversation was heading.

"Luce." He called out more sternly but Lucy ignored him cleaning up the breakfast, neither of them remembering that Gajeel was there.

"Lucy." He called to her causing her to flinch some. She knew when he got closer to her full name he was serious but so was she. She could feel the irritation in her voice.

"Lucy mother fucking heartfilia if you do not look at me right now!" He yelled at her causing her to whimper and turn around looking at him.

"What?! What do you want. I told you me and Gajeel are fine why can't you just LEAVE." She half demanded and half begged.

"Because all you've done for the past two months is ignore me. You avoid me every time I come to the guild. Look, you can't even look me in the EYES. Are you still upset about what happened?" Laxus growled out as he stared at her frustrated that she's still upset over it.

"No I'm not. I just want you to leave!" She yelled avoided his gaze.

"See! You are still upset. Lucy you know I love you but I didn't love you like that." He spoke softly.

"Of course you didn't. All the dates you took me on, all the playful kisses and shit was just a game to you. A game that I played and failed at." She laughed bitterly, "in the end after I told you how I felt you sat there and told me that you never felt the same way. You sat there no… I find OUT who it was because I walked in on you guys having sex." She hissed out

"Lucy you can't blame me for that. I told you a thousand times that I didn't want a relationship with you." His eyes narrowed at hers.

As the two continued to go back and forth they had completely forgotten about the other dragon slayer who was there confused. _Wait… Bunny was in love with Sparky? Since when? And he chose someone else over her? Even worse she found out by walking in on them having SEX…_ at this thought Gajeel let out a small growl. Looking up from his spot he stared at the two and felt the sadness and anger flowing off of her.

Sighing softly he pushed himself up and walked over to the two. He grabbed Lucy's arms and pulled her behind her before staring at the large lightning slayer.

"Look, me and bunny are fine so you can leave now." He growled out his teeth showing some as he hated the thought of bunny being sad. Lucy stared at him before hiding behind him some.

Laxus just stared at her before he growled. "Fine. But we aren't done with this conversation Lucy." He turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Gajeel sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he turned around staring at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, as in asking what the fuck had just happened. Lucy just gave a small shake of her head not ready to talk about it just yet, but in the future they would and he would make sure of it too.

For the rest of the day… no. More like for the rest of the time Gajeel healed they didn't the same thing pretty much every day. Lucy would sit and read, while Gajeel and Lily would watch tv. Every now and then Lucy would join them. Gajeel and Lucy would constantly argue and bicker about certain things that would bring amusement to the exceed. He saw the chemistry between the two, unlike them who were blind. Tomorrow they would head back to the guild since Gajeel was fully healed.

*Time Skip To The Next Day And Back To The Guild*

Lucy and Gajeel walked into the guild together arguing over whether brute strength was better or smarts was.

"How can you possible think having muscles is better than having brains?!"

"Because having muscles can save you if you're in danger, and stop you from getting kidnapped!"

"Okay true BUT if you do get kidnapped you can always use your brain to find a way out, and besides having muscles can only get you so far."

"That's the same that goes for brains! It can only get you so far!"

"But having brains can get you further in life than just brute strength!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yuh uh!"

As the two argued, neither one of them had noticed the way the whole guild went quiet and stared at them. Some of them were amused while others were just flat out confused on to how and why the two of them were even arguing about this. They continued to argue until Mirajane cleared her throat causing them to look at her.

"Oh good morning Mirajane." Lucy spoke as Gajeel headed over to his corner, Lily joining him along the way.

"Good morning Lucy." She smiled before giving her a sad smile. She knew Lucy hadn't been the same with her and Laxus ever since what happened. She knew Lucy tried to act like it didn't bother her but she knew it did.

"Lucy… Laxus wants to see you and talk to you later." Mira spoke softly as she saw Lucy stiffen.

"No." It was cold and she felt bad

"But Lucy…" Mira tried to reason with her.

"Mira I don't want to speak with him. Grant it you two did nothing wrong, it's what he did. He lied to me and lead me on. I don't want to see him or speak to him. So you can tell him, I said no." She spoke in nothing but seriousness.

Don't get her wrong. She loved Mirajane. She loved Laxus. She didn't blame Mirajane for anything like she didnt blame Lisanna. She did blame Laxus though. He knew how she felt about him and he continued to play her. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't stop it… she blamed him even though it was her fault.

She watched as Mirajane went up to the second floor to tell Laxus what Lucy said causing him to push the chair back causing a loud creaking sound. This caught the attention of everyone in the guild making them watch Laxus, all but Lucy. Laxus stared at her as he made his way down to her. He gave her a week. A fucking week and now he was gonna talk to her.

"Lucy. We need to talk." He spoke clearly

"No. I don't want to talk to you right now." She was cold.

"Well too fucking bad. Either you will talk to me by Will or I will for you too." He growled out to her.

Tears slowly formed in her eyes as she didn't want to be forced to talk to him. He was about to reach for her when Gajeel came up and threw Lucy over his shoulder.

"Sorry sparky. Me and bunny have a job to take care of. We'll be back in a month." He grunted out and started walking out the door, the blonde on his back not saying anything.

After awhile of walking Lucy grunted on his back the position she was in finally uncomfortable for her.

"You can set me down now.." she muttered softly, before being set down. She turned around and started walking Gajeel following a couple feet behind her.

As they reached her apartment she turned around and mutter a thank you only to receive a grunt in response. She turned to go inside before stopping.

"Hey Gajeel.." she spoke softly, only to get another grunt in response.

She went to open her mouth to say something before closing it. Taking a moment she finally decided on what to say. "I'll see you at the train station tomorrow morning."

With a nod both of them went their separate ways. Lucy went inside and took her bath thinking about what happened before laying down in her nice bed. Cuddling close to her pillow she closed her eyes sighing softly as she began to think about the ruby eye dragon slayer and how he helped her when he had no reason too. A small smile forming on her lips at how kind he had been to her today. She let those thoughts slowly ease her to sleep.

Gajeel, on the other hand, stared at his ceiling while his exceed slept. He thought about bunny and how he almost saw her cry over someone else. It made his heart clench and his inner dragon cry out. He hated seeing her sad because sadness wasn't a good look for her. He knew that bunny was heartbroken now but soon, he would fix her and make her whole again. He would soon have her to himself and that made his inner dragon purr with delight at the thought. Shaking his head he rolled onto his side slowly falling asleep. Both of them not knowing what tomorrow would bring them.

 _ **Sooo that's all that I have for this chapter. It's small I know I know but hey, at least I'm trying to keep up haha. I noticed you guys following my story and I'm super happy because I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it's gonna get good in the upcoming ones. Follow, Favorite and review!**_


	4. New Beginning

**Ohhhh my lord hello my beautiful stars! It's been 2 years since i've updated this story and honestly it's because i completely forgot about it but here I am back with an update. I've gotten back into writing and i refuse to stop until i finish off these stories. So with that being said lets jump right into the chapter.**

 _Flashback_

 _Looking in the mirror Lucy smiled as she wore a simple black dress that hugged her figure nice and tight but didn't give it all away and left a lot to the imagination. She called out Cancer to do her hair as she applied a small bit of makeup. She liked to keep it simple so she only applied a little up of lipstick and some mascara, while Cancer put her long, hip length hair into two braids that draped around her shoulders._

 _She moved to the door and grabbed a pair of simple black heels before heading back to the mirror checking herself over once more before smiling and grabbing her keys as she walked out of the apartment locking the door behind her. She made her way down the street thinking about how her and laxus got together which was honestly the cringiest thing in her mind._

 _ **Flash flash back**_

" _ **Hey Lexus.." Lucy walked up to the big lightning slayer, her hands twiddling with one another as he turned to look at her.**_

" _ **What's up blondie?" he raised an eyebrow at the celestial mage that decided to grace his presence. He was always curious about her but never tried to get with her due to the fact that he was an asshole and she was well… an immense sweetheart who didn't deserve him.**_

" _ **I was wondering if you wanted to… well you don't have too.. But I don't know maybe if you wanted to get together sometime and watch netflix or something? Maybe even go to dinner?" she had a complete word fart while Laxus just kinda stared at her in shock not really know what to say causing her to cringe and shake her head "nevermind it was a stupid idea. You probably have so many things to do rather than waste your time on someone like me. Please forget about it, it was silly of me to ask." she turned and quickly exited the guild her heart beating rapidly as she started slinging curse words left and right as she was trying to figure out what the hell she was thinking of asking out Laxus.**_

 _ **A crack of thundered sounded around her before Laxus appeared in front of her freezing her in her spot as she looked at him in confusion while he just chuckled and lifted her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Blondie, you didn't let me answer. I don't mind hanging out and doing… things but I don't do relationships." he spoke gruffly as his gaze kept going from her stunned look and back to her lips.**_

 _Back to regular flash back_

 _Lucy chuckled at the memory. She knew he didn't want a relationship but with the way he acted like with her made her think she did. He did so many things that couples do. They fucked, cuddled, went on dates, and just felt completely natural around each other. Hell, he even at one point told her he loved her. He also always got jealous of whenever another guy would hit on her or got to close to her while she did the same with him yet whenever she got jealous he was annoyed with her. She didn't care because eventually she had fallen for the lightning mage, and she couldn't be happier. Lucy took a deep breath because tonight was also the night that she was gonna come clean with mage on how she felt about him, which was a huge step for her._

 _Tonight they were supposed to be going out on another date to a restaurant and then going to see the meteor shower, and then head back to her apartment and have a bit more fun. She was even happier because today was her birthday and she wanted to do nothing more than spend her birthday with the lightning mage. Once she reached his house she knocked on the door and waited a few moments, before her face contorted with confusion. She looked at her watched and realized there was no way she was early cause he'd normally be ready by now. Sometimes before their dates they would have a little fun so even if she was hella early he wouldn't care._

 _Looking around for the spare key, which she found tapped under the welcome mat. Unlocking the door she made her way inside freezing as she heard a grunt and a small moan. Her heart beat instantly picking up as she slid her shoes off quietly. She made her way into the house slowly following the sounds of moans. As she went upstairs and got closer to the source of the sound she realized it was coming from laxus's room. She had prayed it wasn't because sometimes Ever, Freed or Bickslow would spend the night and she was scarred from walking in on bickslow having sex with a random girl so she assumed it was him but…. Apparently it was not._

 _Tears began to form in the blondes eyes as she began to feel like she couldn't breathe. Her hand began to shakily reach for the door knob as the moans got so much louder. Lucy froze as her hand grazed the door knob three options appearing in her head. First option, is she can open the door and have her heartbreak if it actually is laxus cause all she knows is it could be bix having sex in his bed, which he's done before. Option two, she can go home as fast as her legs can carry her and forget it ever happened and still be in her happy little world with laxus. Finally, she can still go home and end it all with Laxus herself._

 _Lucy choose option one because she wanted to know for herself despite whether or not her heart would break. She grabbed the knob tightly twisting it as her hand shook and throwing open the door her breath getting caught in her throat as she looked at the sight in front of her. Laxus… on top of Mira… fucking her senseless…. Her heart broke as she watched it, Laxus letting out a grunt and confessing to Mira that he loved her, causing mira to moan loudly and say that she loved him back. This threw Lucy over the edge causing her to let out a strangled sob, both the mages immediately stopped their head snapped into the direction of where the sound came from._

" _Lucy!" Mira gasped covering herself up as Laxus got off Mira quickly his eyes full of regret and sorrow as he stared at her. Laxus walked cautiously over to Lucy as her eyes were taking in the sight before her. Her snapped to Laxus before she took a step back, "Lucy…" he spoke cautiously as she let out another strangled try before taking off, running through the house trying to get out of there as fast as she could. Laxus cursed and was about to chase after her but he realized he couldn't do that butt ass naked so he quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and sweatpants throwing them on before chasing the celestial mage. By the time got to the open door she was already out of sight. He punched a wall cursing as he realized how much he fucked up. Slamming the door shut he went into the kitchen, leaving Mira upstairs, to grab a bottle to drink moving past the calendar before pushing as he looked at the day. His blood went cold as he paled, July 1…. Lucy's birthday… he groaned and chugged the bottle before Mira came downstairs newly dressed._

" _Laxus…" she whispered soothingly as she placed her hands on his shoulders rubbing small circles causing him to relax._

 _Lucy on the other hand finally made it to her apartment and threw the door open, fighting back her tears and the urge to sob as much as she could. Once she was inside she threw her dress off and quickly put on sweatpants. She put her keys on the table before moving back slowly, til her back hit a wall. Sliding down it she started to cry her heart out, her heart breaking sobs echoing off the complete silence in her house. Leaning her head back against the wall she tried to control how hard she was crying as she was trying to not start to hyperventilate. Loke was trying his damn hardest to pass through the gate to get to his Princess but she was keep his, and all the other spirits gates closed. He screamed in frustration as all he wanted to do was be there for her._

 _Feeling a hand land on his shoulder he turned and saw aries with tears in her eyes. Hugging her closely all they could do was feel their owners pain and cry along with her until she was ready for one of them to come out or until she fell asleep. Once she did fall asleep, she was in an awkward position against the wall. Virgo appeared staring down at her home, her normal stoic face now full of sadness as she cleaned lucy up without waking her up, carrying her to the bed and tucking her in._

 _The next morning Lucy was awoken with the sound of her door being knocked on. Groaning she rolled over and rubbed her face before getting up with a sigh. She didn't put a shirt on, so whoever was at the door was going to get a nice view of Lucy in her navy blue lacy bra along with her black sweatpants that hung low on her hips. Throwing open the door she looked up at whoever was at her door eyes narrowed before blinking a couple of times then attempting to slam the door on the person that was at the door._

" _Go away!" she hissed out as she tried closing her door with all her weight_

" _No. we need to talk." the gruff voice spoke out_

" _No. you are the LAST person that I want to fucking talk too. So fuck you and get the fuck away from me."_

" _I told you I didn't want a relationship Lucy" he growled out_

" _No fuck you! That means nothing! You kissed me, fucked me, cuddled with me, made me feel fucking special. You fucking took me on dates! You got jealous over any guy who fucking got within two feet of me. You… you… you told me you loved me.." her strong voice broke as she said the last part. She kicked his shin before slamming the door shut on him locking it._

" _You can't hide or avoid me forever Lucy!" he growled out slamming on the door causing her to let out a whimper. She waited until he was gone once more before collapsing on her knees breaking into a fit of tears once more._

Present

Lucy woke up with a soft groan along with a knocking on her door. Hissing as she rubbed her eyes before getting up and walking towards the door she looked down to make sure she was presentable. Her black crop top tank top along with her black sweatpants she nodded to herself thinking that, this was as good as she was gonna get at, she glanced at the clock, eight o'clock in the morning. Opening the door she looked up before groaning and moving to the side to let her intruders in

"Well good morning to you to bunny."

"Good morning Miss Lucy"

"Why are you two here so early" she whined as she made her way to the kitchen, forcing herself to now start the day but not without a cup of coffee first.

"Our train leaves in two hours so we figured we'd come bug ya Hehe"

"By we he means himself. I was perfectly content with heading to the train station to wait for you while reading a book" the small exceed coughed as he flew, landing gently on the kitchen counter

"I hate you…" she whined before the iron slayer slid up from behind and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear huskily "No you don't bunny" causing her blush bright red and pull away, Gajeel letting out a chuckle as she did.

"I'm gonna go shower then we can figure out what are gonna do for the job okay?" she paused looking at the two seeing them nod before she disappeared to shower.

By the time she came out she was more wide awake and more with the world. Changing into a pair of black leggings and a blood red crop top hoodie, along with a pair of combat boots she stepped out of the bathroom. She had brushed her teeth and washed her face before she took a shower so she didn't have to do it later. Once she entered her kitchen she noticed that someone was missing

"Where'd Lily go?" she looked around for the exceed in confusion

"Oh he had to run home, something about forgetting a book" he grunted out as his eyes were on Lucy, trailing them up and down her body causing her to shiver and pretend that she didn't notice.

Pretending that she didn't notice his eyes on her was harder than she thought it would be. She made her way to the fridge pulling out items to make for pancakes, along with the bacon and eggs. She began working, still feeling Gajeels heated stare on her. Biting her lip she tried to think of anything but him which wasn't working due to the pool that was starting to form in her panties. She only hoped that he couldn't smell it but she knew she was wrong the minute she heard him take a deep breath before growling.

Instantly she felt hands at her side, gripping her hips tightly and pushing them back into his crotch, causing her to let out a small moan. Gajeel's face was in the crook of her neck trailing kisses all up and down it making her whimper when he nipped at certain parts of it. His left hand began to roam up her body, taking in all her curves as he did, a shiver running through her spine once more. Turning her head up and to the left they locked eyes, lust clearly visible in both of them. He growled softly when she bit her lip before slamming his lips onto her, locking them into a heated kiss. Lucy's left hand went up and around her head before sliding into Gajeels, forcing him to make the kiss deeper while his left hand slid under to crop top groping her boob.

Lucy moaned loudly before turning her body to face Gajeels and jumping onto the counter, the dragon slayer sliding between her legs. Lucy grinding her crotch into Gajeels making him let out a groan as he trailed kisses down Lucy's neck. His face became level with her chest as he looked at her ruby eyes locking with chocolate brown ones causing her to whimper. He was about to pull her bra down and latch onto her nipple sucking it before Lily appeared causing the two to pull apart quickly.

"Oo I smell food, are you making breakfast Miss Lucy?" the exceed spoke innocently as he had no idea with what just happened.

Lucy's face was bright red as her back was faced to Lily as she was breathing heavily continuing to make the food nodding. Clearing her throat she spoke shakily "Oh ah yes. We're having pancakes, eggs and bacon" she spoke with a smile, before biting her lip as she felt Gajeels eyes stare her down.

After breakfast they headed towards the train station, Lily and Lucy arguing over which genre was better, mystery or romance. Gajeel groaned rolling his eyes as he walked towards the train that just arrived finding an empty compartment for them to sit in. Lucy watched Gajeel carefully as he quickly turned green once the train started. Getting up she moved next to him gently forcing his head onto her lap as she began to run her hand through his oddly soft, yet long spiky black hair. The two of them getting lost in their thoughts while Lily stared at them with a knowing smile

 **Okay so I know the end of this was shit, but it's 2;30 in the morning, my left hand hurts, your girls tired so here it is. If you want more please a review along with favorite and follow. Thanks for sticking around my stars 3**


	5. update!

_**Okay so just recently your girl was struggling to fix the update that i just di**_ _ **d**_ _ **. I went to post chapter 4 which apparently also posted as chapter 3. So i've been struggling like a mad man to find the old chapter 3. Well i found chapter 2 and thought it was chapter 3 so i accidentally posted it as chapter 3, but now i posted chapter 3 as chapter 3. SO EVERYTHING SHOULD BE FINE NOW, THIS IS JUST A SMALL UPDATE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED IF YOU SAW A CHAPTER REPEATED. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

So…. I have some news and its not good news, I just lost a very important family member. He was 17 and died due to DIPG, for those who don't know what it is, it is a tumor located in the brain stem. He had it for 9 months and he lost the battle. I don't know if i will be updating anytime soon, im going to try my hardest to update but if i don't then please understand that theres just so much going on. I've been mentally unstable as is, and this just topped it all off. I love you guys, thank you.


End file.
